bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 301.g Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone! (Part 7)
Plot Nonny Pirrucello is an average bespectacled 11 year old boy who has lived with the Mitchell family ever since his parents died in a car crash. For some reason the family has always mistreated him. On his 11th birthday a giant man named Mr. Langoustine hands him a letter telling him that he has been accepted as a student at the Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nonny learns that his parents were wizards and were killed by an evil wizard Rotten Tomato, a truth that was hidden from him all these years. He embarks for his new life as a student, gathering two good friends Gil Gordon and Molly Gentilella along the way. They soon learn that something very valuable is hidden somewhere inside the school and Rotten Tomato is very anxious to lay his hands on it. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ronald Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerval McGonagall) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Pronto as (Filius Flitwick) *Crabs as (Bank Goblins) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Mr. Shapero as (Oliver Wood) *The Big Bad Wolf as (Nearly Headless Nick) *Dr. Clark as (Mr. Ollivander) *Weather Weasel as (Quirinus Quirrell) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for little violence, some cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2001 movie "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 7. (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (Outside, at night, the four students are being led to Mr. Langoustine's hut by the Marching Bandit.) Marching Bandit: A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. (Tobias gulps, and Molly rushes by.) Marching Bandit: You'll be serving detention with Mr. Langoustine tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. (Mr. Langoustine appears with a crossbow. He sniffles.) Marching Bandit: A sorry lot this, Mr. Langoustine. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you? (Mr. Langousine sniffs and sighs.) Mr. Langoustine: Girl's gone. Mr. Grouper sent her off to Romania to live in a colony. Molly: Well, that's good, isn't it? She'll be with her own kind. Mr. Langoustine: Yeah, but what if she don't like Romania? (The Marching Bandit rolls his eyes.) Mr. Langoustine: What if the other dragons are mean to her? She's only a baby, after all. Marching Bandit: Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you. Tobias: The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... (A howl sounds.) Tobias: Werewolves! Marching Bandit: There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. (Tobias looks frightened.) Marching Bandit: Nighty-night. (The Marching Bandit exits.) Mr. Langoustine: Right. Let's go. (Scene: Dark Forest) (The group walk along a path to a tree. Mr. Langoustine stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine, what's that? Mr. Langoustine: What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. (Nonny suddenly sees a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. He looks at Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Gil, Molly, you'll come with me. (Gil speaks weakly.) Gil: Okay. Mr. Langoustine: And Nonny, you'll go with Tobias. (Tobias grimaces, and Nonny nods.) Tobias: Okay. Then I get Dotty! Mr. Langoustine: Fine. Just so you know, she's a bloody coward. (Dotty whines. Nonny and Tobias are walking through the forest, Dotty leading. Tobias has the lamp.) Tobias: You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff. Nonny: If I didn't know better, Tobias, I'd say you were scared. Tobias: Scared, Pirruccello?!? (Tobias scoffs. There is a howl.) Tobias: Did you hear that? Come on, Dotty. Scared. (The group approaches a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Dotty stops, then growls.) Nonny: What is it, Dotty? (Up ahead, a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking it's blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from it's mouth. Nonny gasps and grabs his scar, which is hurting. Tobias pulls a look of pure fear.) Tobias: Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhh! (Tobias runs away, with Dotty.) Tobias: Help! (Nonny is left by himself. The figure slides over the unicorn and rises erect. It advances towards Nonny, who backs up, but trips. He crawls backwards. Suddenly, there is the sound of hoofbeats. A figure leaps over Nonny and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a white with brown spots horse. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away.) Rusty: Nonny Pirruccello, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you. (Nonny rises.) Nonny: But what was that thing you saved me from? Rusty: A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life. Nonny: But who would choose such a life? Rusty: Can you think of no one? Nonny: Do you mean to say... that that thing that killed the unicorn... that was drinking it's blood... that was Rotten Tomato? Rusty: Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment? Nonny: The Philosopher's Stone. (Suddenly, Dotty barks. Nonny looks up and sees Mr. Langoustine, Molly, Gil, and Tobias appear.) Molly: Nonny! Mr. Langoustine: Hello there, Rusty. I see you've met our young Mr. Pirruccello. You all right there, Nonny? Rusty: Nonny Pirruccello, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The group are around the fire. Molly and Gil are seated, but Nonny stands.) Molly: You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest? Nonny: But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Mr. Grumpfish doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Rotten Tomato. With the Elixir of Life, Rotten Tomato will be strong again. He'll come back. (Nonny sits down.) Gil: But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you? Nonny: I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight. (Gil gulps.) Gil: And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final! Molly: Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Rotten Tomato always feared? (The boys shrug.) Molly: Mr. Grouper! As long as Mr. Grouper's around, you're safe. As long as Mr. Grouper's around, you can't be touched. (Nonny smiles slightly.) (Scene: Paved Grounds) (In the outdoor courtyard, the three are walking.) Molly: I've always heard Bubblewarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable. Gil: Speak for yourself. All right there, Nonny? Nonny: My scar. It keeps burning. Molly: It's happened before. Nonny: Not like this. Gil: Perhaps you should see the nurse. Nonny: I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh! (He rubs his scar and then sees Mr. Langoustine across the field, at his hut.) Nonny: Oh. Of course! (Nonny runs for the hut.) (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) Molly: What is it? Nonny: Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Mr. Langoustine wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one? (They approach Mr. Langoustine, who is playing on his flute.) Nonny: I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Mr. Langoustine, who gave you the dragon egg? (Mr. Langoustine stops playing.) Nonny: What did he look like? Mr. Langoustine: I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up. Nonny: The stranger, though, you and he must have talked. Mr. Langoustine: Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After the Derp Dragon, a dragon's gonna be no problem." Nonny: And did he seem interested in the Derp Dragon? Mr. Langoustine: Well, of course he was interested in the Derp Dragon! How often do you come across a dragon, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take the Derp Dragon, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." (The three gape.) Mr. Langoustine: I shouldn't have told you that. (The three take off.) Mr. Langoustine: Where you going?!? Wait! (Scene: Transfiguration Class) (The three come tearing in and run up the aisles between desks. They pass a ghost and stop at the desk.) Nonny: We have to see Mr. Grouper, immediately! Mrs. Grouper: I'm afraid Mr. Grouper is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London. Nonny: He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about... the Philosopher's Stone. (Mrs. Grouper feels shocked.) Mrs. Grouper: How do you know... Nonny: Someone's going to try and steal it. Mrs. Grouper: I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly. (They leave.) (Scene: Middle Courtyard) (After exiting Mrs. Grouper's class, they walk down the hallway.) Nonny: That was no stranger Mr. Langoustine met in the village. It was Mr. Grumpfish, which means he knows how to get past the Derp Dragon. Molly: And with Mr. Grouper gone... (Mr. Grumpfish suddenly appears behind them.) Mr. Grumpfish: Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this? Molly: Uh... we were just... Mr. Grumpfish: You want to be careful. People will think you're up to something. (Nonny glares madly at Mr. Grumpfish, who looks shocked. He exits.) Molly: Now what do we do? Nonny: We go down the trapdoor. Tonight. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The three friends come down the stairs and begin to walk across the floor. They stop when they hear croaking.) Nonny: Trevor. Gil: Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here! (Goby appears behind a chair.) Goby: Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you? Nonny: Now, Goby, listen. We were... Goby: No! I won't let you! (Goby stands.) Goby: You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you. (Goby holds out his fists.) Molly: Goby, I'm really, really sorry about this... (Molly takes out her wand.) Molly: Petrificus Totalus. (Goby is frozen and falls backwards onto the ground. Molly puts her wand back. Gil gulps.) Gil: You're a little scary sometimes... you know that? Brilliant, but scary. Nonny: Let's go. (Nonny walks by Goby.) Nonny: Sorry. Molly: Sorry. Gil: It's for your own good, you know. (They exit.) (Scene: 3rd Floor Corridor) (The three are under the Invisibility cloak, sneaking along the corridor.) Molly: Ow! You stood on my foot! Gil: Sorry. (A flame lights. Molly draws out her wand and points it at the door.) Molly: Alohomora. (The door opens and they go in.) (Scene: Derp Dragon's Room) Gil: Wait a minute... he's.... (There is a blow of air, and the cape flutters off them.) Gil: Sleeping. Nonny: Mr. Grumpfish's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp. (They approach the sleeping dragon.) Gil: Uh. It's got horrible breath! Nonny: We have to move it's paw. Gil: What?!? Nonny: Come on! (Nonny grabs it's paw, which is blocking the door.) Nonny: Okay. Push! (They strain and move it. They open the door.) Nonny: I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. (The Derp Dragon's eyes open.) Nonny: If something bad happens, get yourselves out... Does it seem a bit... quiet? Molly: The harp. It stopped playing. (Drool comes down on Gil's shoulder.) Gil: Ew! Yuck! Ugh. (All three kids look up and see the Derp Dragon standing there. The Derp Dragon roars and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at the three.) Nonny: Jump! Go! (They all jump through the trapdoor.) Gil: Ahh! (Scene: Devil's Snare Chamber) (Gil gasps as he lands on some mushy black ropelike vines.) Gil: Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really. Nonny: Whoa! (The plant begins to move towards them.) Nonny: Oh. Ahh! (The plant ties them up.) Molly: Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster. Gil: Kill us faster?!? Oh, now I can relax! (Molly manages a smile as she is sucked down below.) Gil and Nonny: Molly! Gil: Now what are we gonna do?!? Molly: Just relax! Nonny: Molly! Where are you?!? (Molly calls from below.) Molly: Do what I say. Trust me. (Nonny relaxes and is sucked through.) Gil: Ahh! Nonny! (Nonny falls through and lands on the hard ground. Molly goes over to him and he stands up.) Gil: Nonny! Molly: Are you okay? Nonny: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Gil: Help! Molly: He's not relaxing, is he? Nonny: Apparently not. Gil: Help! Help me! Molly: We've got to do something! Nonny: What? Molly: Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology. Gil: Help! Molly: Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun... but will sulk in the sun! (The snare shuts Gil's mouth.) Molly: That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! (Molly takes out her wand and points upwards.) Molly: Lumus Solem! (A beam of light shoots out. The snare shrieks and recoils. Gil falls below.) Gil: Ahhh! Nonny: Gil, are you okay? Gil: Yeah. Nonny: Okay. (Gil stands.) Gil: Whew. Lucky we didn't panic! Nonny: Lucky Molly pays attention in Herbology. (There is a sound.) Molly: What is that? Nonny: I don't know. Sounds like wings. (Scene: Flying keys chamber) (They enter into a room filled with golden "birds.") Molly: Curious. I've never seen birds like these. Nonny: They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door. (They come upon a broomstick, suspended in the air.) Molly: What's this all about? Nonny: I don't know. Strange. (Gil creeps over to the door and takes out his wand. He rattles the lock.) Gil: Alohomora! (Gil shrugs.) Gil: Well, it was worth a try. Molly: Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there! Gil: We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle. Nonny: There! I see it! (Nonny points.) Nonny: The one with the broken wing! (He looks at the broom.) Molly: What's wrong, Nonny? Nonny: It's too simple. Gil: Oh, go on, Nonny! If Mr. Grumpfish can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century! (Nonny nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Nonny. He climbs on, swiping at them.) Gil: This complicates things a bit! (Nonny pushes off into the air. He flies off, after the key. The others follow him. Nonny grabs the key.) Nonny: Catch the key! (He zooms by and throws the key to Molly, who catches it and heads for the lock while Nonny distracts the other keys. Molly puts it in the lock.) Gil: Hurry up! (The door opens, and Molly and Gil rush through, followed by Nonny. They shut the door just as the keys slam up against it.) (Scene: Chess Chamber) (They enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.) Molly: I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Nonny: Where are we? A graveyard. Gil: This is no graveyard. (Gil sighs.) Gil: It's a chessboard. (Gil out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and giant players. Nonny and Molly come up with him.) Nonny: There's the door. (They walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. The three jump and back up.) Molly: Now what do we do? Gil: It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Nonny, you take the Bishop's square. Molly, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight. (They all take their places.) Molly: What happens now? (Gil aboards a horse.) Gil: Well, white moves first, and then... we play. (A pawn on the other side moves forward. Gil studies the game.) Molly: Gil, you don't suppose this is going to be like... real wizard's chess, do you? Gil: You there! D-5! (A black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises it's swords and smashes the black one. The three jump.) Gil: Yes, Molly, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess! (The game continues. Pieces smash each other.) Gil: Castle to E-4! Pawn to C-3! (The Queen turns, and smashes a piece. Nonny, Gil, and Molly wince. The Queen turns again. Both Gil and Nonny study the game.) Nonny: Wait a minute. Gil: You understand right, Nonny. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me... then you'll be free to check the King. Nonny: No, Gil! No! Molly: What is it? Nonny: He's going to sacrifice himself! Molly: No, Gil, you can't! (Gil closes his eyes.) Molly: There must be another way! (Gil turns to face Molly.) Gil: Do you want to stop Mr. Grumpfish or not? Nonny, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Molly, you. (Nonny nods.) Gil: Knight... to H-3. (Gil's horse moves forward, slides and stops.) Gil: Check. (The Queen turns and advances. Gil breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops. Gil goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.) Gil: Ahhhh! Nonny: Gil! (Molly starts walking to him.) Nonny: No! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing. (Molly moves back. Nonny walks the diagonal in front of the King.) Nonny: Checkmate. (The King's sword falls onto the ground victory. Nonny breathes out and then the two run to Gil. They bend beside him.) Nonny: Take care of Gil. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Mr. Grouper. Gil's right... I have to go on. Molly: You'll be okay, Nonny. You're a great wizard, you really are. Nonny: Not as good as you. (Molly smiles.) Molly: Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Nonny, just be careful. (Nonny nods and stands, walking away.) (Scene: Arena Room) (Nonny walks down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It is the Weather Weasel. Nonny yelps and grabs his scar.) Nonny: You? (The Weather Weasel turns around.) Nonny: No. It can't be... Mr. Grumpfish. He was the one... Weather Weasel: Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "t-the p-p-poor s-stuttering Weather Weasel?" Nonny: B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Mr. Grumpfish tried to kill me. Weather Weasel: No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Mr. Grumpfish's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Mr. Grumpfish muttering his little counter-curse. Nonny: Mr. Grumpfish was trying to... save me? Weather Weasel: I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween. Nonny: Th-then you let the troll in. Weather Weasel: Very good Pirruccello, yes. Mr. Grumpfish, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. (The Weather Weasel turns back to the mirror and Nonny's scar hurts.) Weather Weasel: But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now... what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it? (A raspy voice calls.) Rotten Tomato's Voice: Use the boy. Weather Weasel: Come here, Pirruccello, now! (Nonny walks forward shakily.) Weather Weasel: Tell me. What do you see? (Nonny looks in the mirror. He sees himself. His mirror self brings his hand into his pocket and takes out a red stone. The mirror self winks and puts the stone back. Very subtly, Nonny reaches to his pocket. There is a lump. He gasps.) Weather Weasel: What is it?!? What do you see?!? Nonny: I-I'm shaking hands with Mr. Grouper. I've won the house cup. Rotten Tomato's Voice: He lies. Weather Weasel: Tell the truth! What do you see?!? Rotten Tomato's Voice: Let me speak to him. Weather Weasel: Master, you are not strong enough. Rotten Tomato's Voice: I have strength enough for this. (The Weather Weasel unwraps his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Rotten Tomato who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces Nonny via the mirror.) Nonny: Rotten Tomato. Rotten Tomato: Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket! (Nonny turns and runs.) Rotten Tomato: Stop him! (The Weather Weasel snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room. Nonny is stuck.) Rotten Tomato: Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?! (Nonny shakes his head.) Nonny: Never! Rotten Tomato: Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Nonny, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. (In the mirror, Nonny's parent's faces appear.) Rotten Tomato: All I ask for is something in return. (Nonny takes the stone from his pocket.) Rotten Tomato: That's it, Nonny. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone! (Nonny's mother and father vanish.) Nonny: You liar! Rotten Tomato: Kill him! (The Weather Weasel soars into the air and smashes into Nonny, one hand on Nonny's throat. They fall to the steps. The stone falls out of Nonny's reach as the Weather Weasel chokes him. Nonny strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Nonny puts his hand on the Weather Weasel's, trying to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand.) Weather Weasel: Ahh! Ahh! (The Weather Weasel backs up. His hand is crumbling into a mountain of black ash.) Weather Weasel: What is this magic? (The Weather Weasel's hand dissipates.) Rotten Tomato: Fool! Get the stone! (The Weather Weasel walks forward, but Nonny puts both hands on his face.) Weather Weasel: Ahhhhhhhhhh! (The Weather Weasel backs up, then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash. He falls to the floor. Nonny gasps. He looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs, when he hears something. Turning, Nonny sees a dust clouds with Rotten Tomato's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Nonny.) Rotten Tomato: Arrrhhhhhh! Nonny: Ahhhhhhhhh! (Rotten Tomato flies away. Nonny falls to the ground, unconscious. He holds the stone in an outstretched hand.) (Scene: Hospital Wing) (Nonny is bandaged, lying in bed. He awakens, puts on his goggles, and sits up. There are cards and candy all over. Mr. Grouper approaches him.) Mr. Grouper: Good afternoon, Nonny. Ah. Tokens from your admirers? Nonny: Admirers? Mr. Grouper: What happened down in the dungeons between you and the Weather Weasel is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. (Nonny and Mr. Grouper both smile.) Mr. Grouper: Ah, I see your friend Gil has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs. Nonny: Gil was here? Is he all right? What about Molly? Mr. Grouper: Fine. They're both just fine. Nonny: But, what happened to the Stone? Mr. Grouper: Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around. Nonny: But Flamel, he'll die, won't he? (Mr. Grouper sits on the bed.) Mr. Grouper: He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die. Nonny: How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next... Mr. Grouper: Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something. (Mr. Grouper and Nonny both smile.) Nonny: Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Rotten Tomato can never come back? Mr. Grouper: Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Nonny, do you know why the Weather Weasel couldn't bear to have you touch him? (Nonny shakes his head.) Mr. Grouper: It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark. (Nonny touches his scar.) Mr. Grouper: No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin. Nonny: What is it? Mr. Grouper: Love, Nonny, love. (Mr. Grouper pats Nonny's head and stands up.) Mr. Grouper: Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee... (Mr. Grouper takes a brown bean and eats it.) Mr. Grouper: Mm. Alas. Earwax. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Nonny approaches the Gryffindor common room where up on the stairwell balcony Molly and Gil are talking. They stop when they see Nonny and lean over the railing.) Nonny: All right there, Gil? Gil: All right? You? (Nonny shrugs.) Nonny: All right. Molly? (Molly smiles.) Molly: Never better. (Scene: Great Hall) (All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling. Mr. Grouper, at the head table, nods to Mrs. Grouper. She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Mr. Grouper rises.) Mr. Grouper: Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. (There were a lot of clapping. Nonny and Molly hide their heads.) Mr. Grouper: Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. (There was clapping.) Mr. Grouper: In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. (There was clapping.) Mr. Grouper: And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House. (There is immense cheering.) Students: Whoo! Yeah! Tobias: Nice one, Mate! (Tobias sees Gil looking at him and sneers.) Mr. Grouper: Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. (The Gryffindor students look up.) Mr. Grouper: To Miss Molly Gentilella, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points. (There was an applause. Nonny pats.) Nonny: Good job. Mr. Grouper: Second, to Mr. Gil Gordon, for the best played game of chess that Bubblewarts has seen these many years... 50 points. (Gil looks at Nonny and mouths, 'Me?' Nonny nods, and mouths, 'You!' There was an applause.) Mr. Grouper: And third, to Mr. Nonny Pirruccello, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. (There was immense cheering.) Molly: We're tied with Slytherin! Mr. Grouper: And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Goby Imani. (Immense cheering erupts. Goby is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Tobias is downfallen.) Mr. Grouper: Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order. (Mr. Grouper claps. The green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow.) Mr. Grouper: Gryffindor wins the House Cup! (There was a lot of cheering.) Mr. Langoustine: Yes! (Mr. Langoustine grins. All students stand and throw their hats into the air, except Tobias, who smashes his down onto the table.) Dean: Goby! (Dean shakes Goby's hand. All rub each other's hair and jump around, cheering and laughing.) Corpitch: Yeah! We won! (Corpitch jumps with Nonny, who looks back and grins very widely.) (Scene: Outdoor Station) (Students are walking around, getting in the train.) Mr. Langoustine: Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up. (Nonny hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Molly. Molly waves to Mr. Langoustine, who waves back. Molly gets in the train.) Molly: Come on, Nonny. Nonny: One minute. (He walks over to Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja? (Mr. Langoustine takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Nonny.) Mr. Langoustine: This is for you. (Nonny opens the album and sees a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They are all smiling and waving. Nonny smiles.) Nonny: Thanks, Mr. Langoustine. (Nonny shakes Mr. Langoustine's hand, then hugs him tightly.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh. Go on... on with you. (Nonny lets go.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh, listen, Nonny, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Micheal, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his. Nonny: But Mr. Langoustine, we're not allowed to do magic away from Bubblewarts. You know that. Mr. Langoustine: I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh? (Mr. Langoustine chuckles.) Mr. Langoustine: Off you go. (Nonny walks away, back to the train door where Molly and Gil are waiting.) Molly: Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it? Nonny: I'm not going home. Not really. (The train whistles and they climb aboard. As the train starts to leave, Nonny waves out the window to Mr. Langoustine, who waves back and then waves more to other students.) The End! Recap The next night, Nonny, Gil, Molly, and Tobias are taken to Mr. Langoustine's hut for detention by the Marching Bandit. Mr. Langoustine is still upset about the dragon who was sent away to Romania. They go to a dark forest. They would all have to go in there despite the werewolves in it. They split up into 2 groups. Gil, Molly, and Mr. Langoustine in 1 group and Nonny, Tobias, and Dotty in the other group. Nonny, Tobias, and Dotty walk through the forest. They find a cloaked figure drinking the blood of a dead unicorn. This makes Nonny's scar hurt. Tobias and Dotty get scared and run away leaving Nonny all alone. The cloaked figure stares at him and starts toward him but Rusty arrives and scares the cloaked figure away. The others catch up to Nonny and Rusty wishes Nonny luck. In the common room, Nonny, Gil, and Molly believe the cloaked figure is Mr. Grumpfish and that he wants the Philosopher's Stone for Rotten Tomato. Nonny says his scar keeps hurting and he believes it means danger is coming. They go and find Trevor, Goby's frog along with Goby who doesn't want them to go ahea. Molly casts a spell that freeze Goby and they continue on. The sneak past the Derp Dragon but have to move it's paw. It walks up but they escape down the trapdoor to the Devil Snare's Chamber. They are able to get past it and arrive at the Chess Chamber whwere there is a giant chessboard. Gil leads a game of Wizard's Chess. Nonny goes ahead to confront Mr. Grumpfish but finds the Weather Weasel who reveals it was him who was causing the problems. The Rotten Tomato is also there and tries to get Nonny to join him but Nonny refuses to the lies and offers. The Weather Weasel tries to get the stone but when Nonny touches for him to stop, the Weather Weasel turns to ashes and the Rotten Tomato flies away. Nonny is taken to the hospital wing where he is visited by Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper tells him that the stone was destroyed but Molly and Gil are alright. Nonny then join Molly and Gil for the house cup winner. Slytherin wins but Mr. Grouper adds points for Nonny, Molly, Gil, and Goby so Gryffindor wins instead. Mr. Langoustine gives Nonny a present before he leaves for home. Category:Stories